


You Kissed Me

by ValaMalDoranJackson (FionaGlenanneWesten)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: (Really don't think Daniel would act like this to his precious Vala), Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Fruitcake, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Canonical Angst, OOC Argument, Silly, only sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaGlenanneWesten/pseuds/ValaMalDoranJackson
Summary: Why won't Vala simply accept that Daniel only has platonic feelings for her?Well that all boils down to three words about the day they met that Vala might yell at Daniel across the SGC mess hall...





	1. Chapter 1

Vala poked at a plate of shredded blue jello and sighed before deciding she was bored. It had been a down day for SG1 and Vala was bored out of her skull. She took a look briefly around the mess hall room, filled with scattered personnel, including the rest of their team scattered at two other tables, before her eyes fell on her teammate sitting next to her at the table and deciding that clearly Daniel was the most interesting thing in the room.  
She rubbed up against Daniel, nearly climbing into his lap before flopping backwards and laying back across his lap.  
"Daniel, I'm so bored!" Vala exclaimed, laying her head across his lap, fully aware of the effect she was having on him and slightly amused.  
The gesture wasn't any more sexual or provocative than Daniel had grown to expect from Vala, but as Daniel felt the hot feeling flooding his brain that always accompanied Vala getting unnecessarily close to him, Daniel stood up abruptly.  
"Vala!" he exclaimed, standing up, just before she could feel the effects of her closeness on his body. "Why can't you ever just accept that I'm not interested in anything more than a platonic relationship with you?"  
Several heads turned in the mess hall, but most of the base, particularly the rest of their team members, were so used to Daniel abruptly pulling away from Vala's advances and didn't even look up.  
Vala looked up though, looking confused and slightly wounded.  
"I have made it clear on so many separate occasions that that I'm not interested in anything other than a platonic relationship with you, why won't you listen?" Daniel snapped.  
Vala looked genuinely confused for a moment before her expression changed to hurt. Surely his swatting off of her advances and refusals were playful, some part of a game they both understood they were playing, right? Daniel had made it clear the day they met that their relationship was a romantic one. They'd kissed and very nearly had sex on the floor of the Prometheus, she'd felt his response to their kiss that day on the Prometheus... It was that feel of him between her legs that she couldn't get out of her head.  
"Why can't you accept all the feelings I have for you are platonic?" he said.  
He was just repeating himself now and Vala was properly hurt. Why couldn't she accept this? Because it wasn't true. She'd seen evidence of the contrary. Right?  
"Because you kissed me!" she shouted.  
Now the heads of the other SG1 members turned around.  
"On the Prometheus, you kissed me," she stuttered. "You showed the interest you had in me was romantic."  
Now Sam and Mitchell were staring at Daniel and Vala, agape. Teal'c had abandoned his food to observe exchange.  
"You kissed me, not once, but three times," Vala said. "And I know lust when I see it, Daniel, and I certainly know it when I _feel_ it. We'd have had sex there and then if I hadn't head butted you and you hadn't zatted me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly SG1 (specifically Mitchell, I get the feeling he ships them and he's obviously Vala's best friend aside from Daniel) giving Daniel grief about the way he's been acting to Vala.

"So..." Mitchell started. "You and the Princess..."  
Daniel had gone over to sit with Sam and Mitchell at the table across the room when Vala had stormed out.  
"I really don't want to talk about it," said Daniel.  
"It's not like anyone actually believed you that you didn't have feelings for her..." Sam started.  
"Sam!" Daniel said.  
"Oh come on Daniel, You two haven't been more than 10ft from each other since she initially came through the Stargate," Sam explained.  
"We were cuffed together by those goa'ould marriage, bracelet things," said Daniel.  
"And you went to so much trouble to get those things off, and it's not like it actually changed anything, you two are practically joined at the hip," Sam retorted.  
Daniel opened his mouth to say something, but Sam talked over him.  
"But I'm just saying, your ridiculous, 'I don't have those feelings for,' thing you've been trying to say for the last three years seems a little ridiculous if you've already showed you have serious romantic feelings for her."  
"Are you done?" asked Daniel.  
"Actually, I am," said Sam checking her watch. "I have to be in Dr. Lee's lab in less than 15 minutes, and I still have to shower and change, so..."  
Sam pushed her chair back and got up from the table.  
"See you guys later, you really do need to go talk to Vala," she said.  
After Sam left, Mitchell looked at Daniel across the table.  
"You can't really un-make-out-and-grind a girl," Mitchell said, breaking the awkward silence.  
"It was not..." Daniel trailed back as he thought back to the kiss on the Prometheus. He bit lower lip and looked down awkwardly.  
"Exactly what I just described?" said. Mitchell. "Cuz Vala makes it sound like it was."  
Daniel looked up with an expression of reluctant agreement.  
"Jackson," Mitchell said, looking up at Daniel with seriousness. "Vala loves you, in all seriousness, you're the only thing grounding her, to here, to SGC, to not being a crazy, runaway thief with no connections, no home."  
Daniel looked up at him.  
"Seriously, Jackson. Why don't you want to date Vala?" Mitchell asked. "What are you worried about? That you might both be really happy."  
Mitchell stabbed at his own blue jello dessert with his spoon.  
"I've ignored feelings I've had for people and refused to act on them, and it just made me miserable inside," said Mitchell.  
"Do you really think she has any kind of serious feelings for me?" Daniel asked. "That this isn't just some big joke for her amusement at my expense?"  
Even as he said it, Daniel realised he was just trying to justify to himself why he couldn't date her.  
"Every girl I date seems to get a gould in her head," Daniel said.  
"Well, Vala's already had that, so I wouldn't worry too much," said Mitchell.  
"You've read all the mission files," said Daniel. "Do you know a girl named Lanaea?"  
"Yeah," said Mitchell. "You met her on Handante Prison Planet, she was older, then the next time you met her, she'd deaged herself and lost her memory. The eventual decision was to erase her memory again and and let her go back to living as who she was on the planet."  
"What Jack's report didn't mention," said Daniel.  
"Oh my god, you slept with the psycho!" Mitchell exclaimed.  
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"My point is, look at the luck I've had with women," Daniel said.  
"Well," said Mitchell. "That's all well and good that you've decided to live like a monk, but I don't think Vala's gonna take 'No,' for an answer."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Daniel asked.  
"I'm just saying, you're probably going to be fielding advances from her your whole life," said Mitchell.  
That made Daniel feel secure and safe. The idea of Vala rubbing up against him and trying to seduce him, safe, secure, by his side his whole life.  
Suddenly, Daniel as pulled out of his internal revelry by realising Mitchell was still talking.  
"And I don't think you're going to have the self control to be able to refuse her your whole life."  
Daniel's attention snapped back to Mitchell.  
"And if her being with you your whole life is something that appeals to you, now you've really hurt her," Mitchell said.  
"I gotta go talk to Vala," Daniel said, pushing back from the table and standing up.  
He swiftly walked out of the room, looking for Vala.  
"What I've been saying for the last hour..." Mitchell said to himself after Daniel walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds Vala hiding in his (their) office and has a heart to heart about why the man who had no problem literally dating "The Destroyer of Worlds," is suddenly acting so uptight .

"Vala?" Daniel asked, looking around his office opening his office door. It was actually the first place he'd thought to look for Vala cuz they'd spent so many happy hours in there.

He didn't see Vala in the empty office and the light was off, the room only illuminated by the emergency alarm light shining coldly from its cage high up on the wall..

He kicked himself. Why would Vala be in his office, she was pissed at him. He made her yell something she'd been holding back on for the last three years. and usually when he squirmed away from one of her advances, the look on her face was amused, not upset. He'd never seen Vala look so genuinely hurt before and he hated himself for being the one who caused it.

He was about to close the door when he heard a sniffle from behind the desk.

He walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Vala?" he asked, walking around the desk.

As he rounded the side of the desk he saw Vala, sitting on the cement floor behind the desk. Clearly she'd been crying, her blue black mascara was smudged around her eyes, and her usually cheery cheeks were red and puffy from crying.

She looked up at Daniel and abruptly turned away from him, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Hey, wait, Vala," Daniel said, sitting down on the concrete beside her. He put an arm around her against the desk behind her shoulders instinctively, not quite touching her, and she turned to face him.

She looked at him and it set her off crying again, despite herself. She didn't like crying, it made her feel weak and broken that someone else had made her feel like this. She hadn't felt like this since her father betrayed her as a teenager and she'd sworn no one would ever make her feel this way again, but Daniel had gotten into her heart and she'd trusted that he'd never hurt her like this. Her Daniel. The only person she trusted. The only person she loved. She;d felt so sure he returned her feelings. No. She couldn't accept that. Maybe he did care about her, maybe his feeling just weren't romantic... She knew that wasn't true. She was grasping for straws, anything to avoid what was worming at the back of her mind. She started into another fit of sobs.

She was faced with a horrible truth she didn't want to consider. That Daniel had had lustful feelings towards her that first day they met and now that he'd gotten to know her more, he really just couldn't stand her personality. Her throat was tangled with soundless sobs for minute.

But why did he take her out on dates, even if he insisted they weren't dates? Why did he spend so much time with her? Why did he clearly still have sexual feelings for her if he didn't like her?

"Hey, Vala, come here," Daniel said. He wrapped his arms around her and held her head to his chest. Her mascara stained his uniform shirt as her tears soaked through it and he stroked her curly hair.

Vala felt her heart beating wildly as she calmed down a little from Daniel's embrace.

Hard as Daniel tried to compartmentalise, that he was comforting her from something _he'd_ done wrong to her, he felt his heart speeding up with the closeness to her.

"Do you really not have any romanic feelings for me" Vala asked, sounding defeated and broken, tears at the edge of her voice.

"The truth is, Vala," he pulled back to look in her face. She looked up to meet his gaze.

He crushed her back to his chest and held her.

"I had very romantic feelings towards you, I couldn't see you as anything other than a potential romantic partner. I had insanely sexual feelings towards you on the Prometheus and..." he paused.

Vala looked up at him.

"I thought I would never see you again. I had this extremely sexual encounter with you and I thought..." he paused. "I thought it would be more than okay to use that encounter as fodder for romantic and sexual fantasies," Daniel finished.

"Are you saying that you...?" Vala asked softly.

"Vala, I consistently fantasised about you, kissing you, taking off your bra, ploughing into you and the little sounds that would make you make," Vala's eyes widened as Daniel continued talking. "While I was falling asleep for months."

Vala looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed, clearly having trouble understanding where the problem was in this.

"And then you showed up at SGC, and all of a sudden you were really here, and I had to work with you on a daily basis and I felt like I'd used you and you didn't agree agree to any of this and I felt like I'd not treated you with the respect of a person and every time you brushed up against me and I had insanely sexual feelings towards you I realised how I hadn't given you the respect you deserved."

"But Daniel," Vala laughed a little. "I _would_ have agreed if you'd asked. That is the kind of relationship we have."

"That's not the point, Vala," Daniel started.

"Yes it is," said Vala. "When I kissed you while sitting in your lap with my legs wrapped around your waist and our genitals pressed up against each other, I was consenting for you to do whatever you wanted with me and fantasies about me are included in that. You didn't do anything wrong, Daniel. You've done nothing to feel guilty about."

Vala smiled, still crying, but with relief this time, not sorrow.

She rubbed up against Daniel, rubbing her shoulder and left breast and cheek into his chest and purred and laughed softly when she felt a stirring in his groin with her forearm..

"Hey," he said. He curled his index finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his and kissed her.

He paused, their lips pressed together in a lingering, only slightly open lipped kiss.

The kiss was just meant to be a chaste gesture of reassurance for Vala that he still loved her, that everything was okay, but when Daniel started to conclude the kiss, instead of pulling away, Vala opened her mouth and went in for another attack on the kiss. Daniel opened his mouth and kissed back and they kissed slowly for a minute, Vala pulling herself more into Daniel's lap and twisting around. 

They paused, lips still pressed together, staring into each other's eyes, breathing heavily until they both opened their mouths in earnest and kissed, tongues prodding, hands wandering all over each other's bodies. 

Vala reached up and pulled Daniel's uniform jacket off at the shoulders and ran her hands up under his black T-shirt, running her hands up his washboard of abs and over his pecks and peeling his T-shirt up in the process.

He lifted his arms over his head as Vala broke the kiss to remove his T-shirt. Vala returned to kissing him and Daniel reached into Vala's uniform jacket and curled his fingers under her arms, and squeezed the flesh there, running his thumbs over her pecks above her breasts, pressing the palms of his hands into her breasts..

Vala sighed and Daniel splayed his fingers up over her shoulders and slicked the jacket off her shoulders. Vala removed the rest of the jacket with a flick of her wrists and threw her arms around Daniel's neck. As Daniel slipped down so that he was more or less horizontal with the floor while still leaning against the desk, he reached his hands up under Vala's shirt and, cupping both of her breasts, gave her left breast a squeeze through the lacy fabric of her bra. When he squeezed her bra, a tantalising scent of jasmine wafted in the air.

Eventually Daniel smoothed his hands up and peeled Vala's shirt off over her head. He revealed her bra to be a purple lacy thing that scratched tantalisingly across his chest as Vala climbed on him, still kissing him.

She kissed him, sucking at his lips and grinding into his crotch. She rubbed her abdomen against his, pressing her stomach muscles against his abs. She made chortling sound in her throat as did this, eliciting a little groan in Daniel's throat.

Vala smiled at his reaction. Vala pressed her hands into Daniel's pecks, her movements jerky, each jerky press punctuated by a little whimpering sound in her throat.

"Mmmnn," she whimpered.

She broke the kiss, pulling on Daniel's lower lip with her teeth. She looked him in the eyes and smiled before biting back into a new kiss.

Daniel pressed back to the floor, his shoulder still wedged awkwardly against the desk. All ridiculousness aside, he did stand by the fact that she was a fruitcake...


End file.
